Pokemon: The Their Amaze Sauce Journey!
by Marsetta
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are on one Amazing and Fun Filled Pokemon Journey. (A bunch of short oneshots featuring Dipper and Mabel on a Pokemon Adventure.)
1. The Start of Their Journey

**The Place in which I will be going is Hell. Sorry for this. Not for the story, but because I'm posting this when I still have a lot of stories to finish! But I'm stuck and I need your guy's help. I don't know where I want to go with this.**

 **Just leave Ideas in the comments.**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mable was bouncing in place as she waited for her Pokemon. Her great uncle Ford was taking his sweet time. Dipper rolled his eyes at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Come on Great Uncle Ford! I wanna go on an adventure!" Mable yelled out, making the man chuckle as he entered the room with three pokeballs in one hand, and two bags in another.

"Now children, these are the normal starters, you get to choose the type you want. We have Bulbasaur, a grass type Pokemon, Squirtle, a water type Pokemon, and Charmander, a fire type Pokemon. Pick wisely." Their Great Uncle warned them. Mable jutted her hip out and stroked her chin, seemingly deep in thought.

'Should I get a Charmander?' She imagined a Charmander wearing a large sparkly bow and sunglasses. 'Naw. How about Squirtle?' An image of a Squirtle wearing a flower and covered in sparkles came to her mind. She shook her head, not cute enough. 'Bulbasaur?' A picture of Bulbasaur in a sparkly sweater and a headband came to mind. Mable squealed in excitement, bouncing up and down.

"I want Bulbasaur! Can I?" She asked loudly, making both her Great Uncle and Dipper grin at her.

"Here you go kid. Your very own Bulbasaur." He handed her one of the pokeballs. Dipper thought about it.

"I guess I'll take Squirtle. He would seem to be the best choice." Dipper told him. The man nodded, handing him the ball and then pocketed the last.

"Okay children, these are your travel bags. I put extra pokeballs in here so you can catch more Pokemon. I also put in your PokeDex's and a bit of money for each of you. I want you to go to your rooms and pack at least a single change of clothes and some snacks. If you can fit more into your bag, and you can comfortably carry your bag," He looked at Mable pointedly, making the girl blush, "then go for it. You can start your trip today or tomorrow morning, it's up to you. But I want you to train a little just outside of town before you leave." Great Uncle Ford told them, patting them on the head after handing them the packs.

"Yes Great Uncle Ford." The twins said at the same time before racing up the stairs to pack.

* * *

"Okay, here I go!" Mable cheered as she marched into the tall grass to find a Pokemon. A small purple Pokemon appeared out of no where as far as Mable could tell.

"I choose you Bulbasaur! Oh! I've always wanted to say that!" Mable cheered as she threw her Pokeball. Her Bulbasaur flashed into existence in front of her. And promptly ignored her.

"Bulbasaur! Head butt!" Mable cheered. But the Bulbasaur just turned in circles and sat down. "Bulbasaur?" Mable asked, looking at the creature, but he just laid there. The Ratatata moved closer to her, sniffing the air as it got closer.

Mable looked between the two before huffing.

"Fine. I'll just catch her by myself." Mable muttered as she fished a Pokeball out of her belt, a specialized pokeball belt that she created herself, it sparkled.

"Rah!" Mable grunted as she threw the ball at the Ratatata. It hit the rodent, sucked it in, and moved from side to side several times. Mable held her breath, and sighed in relief when the Pokeball stopped moving and dinged. She got it!

"Yay! My first Pokemon caught!" Mable cheered, picking up the Pokeball and dancing around. She stopped when she remembered her Bulbasaur.

"Dipper! Something is wrong with my Bulbasaur!" Mable panicked, running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Dipped tried to calm her down.

"Mable! Mable! Stop! There isn't anything wrong with him! Look!" And Dipper moved to the creature, kneeling down next to him. The Pokemon looked up at him, before dismissing him as unimportant.

"Oh, don't be that way. What's wrong?" Dipper placed a hand near the Bulbasaur's head, making the Pokemon look at him funny.

"I just want to be friends. Want to be my friend?" Dipper asked him. The Bulbasaur looked at him quizzically, before nodding and nuzzling his hand.

"Good boy." Dipper grinned. "You just have to be patient see?" Dipper looked up at his sister, who was watching a Butterfree flying above them. Dipper rolled his eyes.

He stood, moved to the grass, and waited for the Pokemon. He saw a Ratatata come up and quickly whipped out his Squirtle.

"Go Tyrone!" Dipper cried, throwing the Pokeball. His Squirtle, Tyrone, was standing at the ready.

"Use head butt!" Dipper commanded. Tyrone did as he was told and head butted the Ratatata. Dipper quickly pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it, sucking up the Pokemon in a flash of light.

The ball moved once, twice, and stopped. A ding announced that the Pokemon was caught.

"Dipper! You did it! Yay!" Mable cheered as she bounced in place. Bulbasaur was back in his pokeball.

"Mable, I'm going to ask you a serious question here. Do you want to trade your Bulbasaur for my Ratatata?" Dipper asked, holding out his Ratatata. Mable looked at him with wide eyes. She was torn. She wanted the Ratatata, but she wanted her Bulbasaur, but she saw how well Bulbasaur reacted with Dipper. It would be better for the both of them if he stayed with Dipper.

"Dipper. I don't want to. I need to. You are so good with him, better then I could be." Mable confessed. Dipper nodded with a smile.

"Come on, we need to talk to Great Uncle Ford."

* * *

Dipper and Mable made their way out of town, Mable humming to herself as she cradled six Pokeballs to her chest, each one holding a Ratatata. Each Pokeball had a sticker on it, indication who was who. She had Ichina, Neera, Sanara, Yonara, Gora, and Roku. She had been part of the Anime faze right before naming them so Japanese Numbers was the way to go.

"So where to first Bro-Bro?" Mable asked as she placed her Pokeballs lovingly in their spots on her belt. Dipper patted his own belt, made by Mable but with less glitter and more blue and orange, to make sure that his two Pokemon were still tucked safely in place.

"I say let's head toward Gravity Falls. I hear Great Uncle Stanly has a gym up there." Dipper told her. She nodded, it would take them a while, but they would make it.

* * *

 **So, Mable's team of Ratatata, those are my Pokemon from my gameboy game, fire red. I am training them to be level 80 Ratatata, meaning every time they level up I have to tell them not to evolve. I really need to find and replicate that everstone.  
**

 **But I want Dipper to have a main three team of the three starters. I decided to keep it simple and just use older Pokemon that I grew up with.**

 **If you have any ideas, please do tell. I don't know what kind of Pokemon the others should have.**

 **Gideon will be a gym trainer, And Wendy's family will have a Gym, though Wendy isn't the trainer, the would still fight her.**

 **And Candy and Grenda would become traveling companions. Pacifica is a trainer, no gym, and she follows.**

 **Bill might be like Team Rocket or something.**

 **All I know is that I want Pacifica to have a Ninetails and Grenda a Geodude. I don't know who else has what.**

 **Mars**


	2. Ow!

**So here is another installment for this. I started a Pokemon themed prompt forum, Pokemon Trainers Unite (The Writers Edition) you should totally check it out! Here is for the prompt "hop"!**

 **I don't own!**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Mabel was bouncing happily as she and her brother moved through a dark forest. Dipper had his head bent with a flash light illuminating the map he held. He kept looking up then back down.

After a good thirty minutes of wandering, he stopped. Mabel turned, still bouncing on the balls if her feet.

"What's wrong bro-bro? Tired already? We only just began our journey!" Mabel twirled with her arms out wide.

At last second her hand whipped around and crashed into a low hanging branch.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!" Mabel hopped around, blowing on her hand. Dipper rolled his eyes and calmly took out his first aid kit. He took her hand and started to clean it. It had red welts and bits of leaves on it. He hissed when Mabel did, feeling a bit of the pain she felt as he cleaned her wounds.

"There you go." Band aids in neon colors now adorned her hand. She couldn't help but smile.

"So pretty! Come on! Let's go find us some Pokemon!" Dipper rolled his eye and quickly put the map away before chasing after his sister.

He'd tell her that they were lost after he caught up with her.

* * *

 **So, here is this. Just a little thing. Dipper now needs to find a way to get all three Starter Pokemon.**

 **Mars**


	3. Cage Fight

**Welp, this went to a place I hadn't intended at All! Guh, lots of more words then I had intended and darker then what I meant to write. I promise I'll try to keep this at a K rating, but this got a bit older then that. Should I change it to T?**

 **Anyways, this is going somewhere now!**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Dipper thought this would be easy. Just hop from town to town, battling and training and eventually getting every badge he could from every gym he went to.

He hadn't realised that he and his twin could get lost, and never had he thought it would be in a creepy forest. They had only just left their hometown for goodness sakes!

Mabel didn't look much worse for wear. She was happily humming to herself as she ran with her team of Ratatata. It was adorable really to see her playing in the darkened forest with pokemon. He decided to just focus on them instead of their current problem.

"Hey Dipper! Look! I made bows for them!" Mabel waved frantically as she bounced. Each Ratatata had a large sparkly bow tied around their necks. Only Roku, the only male Ratatata on her team, looked uncomfortable. Infact, Sonora looked to be preening with her large pink bow.

"What's going on out here?! Stop all that noise!" A voice startled them. Dipper turned quickly to see an old man standing beside a large tree. A pokeball ready to be thrown in hand.

"I'm sorry sir. We didn't know anyone else was here." Dipper started, rubbing his neck. It took him a second to remember he was lost.

"Oh, hey. We're lost. Can you show us how to get out of here?" Dipper asked hopefully. The man eyed them distrustfully. Mabel was by his side in seconds, her arms full of all six of her pokemon. Again the only one that seemed to mind was Roku.

"Come." The man said finally before turning and making his way through the trees. Mabel almost tripped, so Dipper had to help guide her through. When they got to a clearing they saw a small shack to one side, where the man currently stood.

"You go through those trees. You'll come across a road, eventually." He pointed to the trees across from them. Dipper nodded. But Mabel gasped. Roku had finally gotten out of Mabel's grasp and had run into the man's shack. The man cursed when Mabel ran in after her pokemon.

"Get the heck out of my house!" The man screeched. Dipper went in after her and gasped. Pokemon of all species were locked up in cages lining the wall. The man was holding Mabel up by her collar, making the girl squirm. The Ratatatas were surrounding them, but none could get high enough to get their trainer.

"Mabel!" Dipper quickly grabbed a Pokeball. Tyrone looked up at the man holding his trainers twin. One second, two, "Tyrone, use water pistol!" Dipper commanded. Tyrone didn't give it a seconds thought. Using the water pistol, the man was forced to drop Mabel.

"Tyrone, Headbutt!" Dipper threw hi arm out, pointing directly at the man, who was reaching for his own pokeball. Tyrone hit the ball out of his hand. It bounced once, twice, before the Pokemon inside was released.

Charmander stood next to Dipper, where the pokeball had landed. The man tried to tell the pokemon what to do, but Charmander ignored him, looking at everything with a suspicious eye.

"Tyrone, protect Mabel. Be ready to put out any fires." Dipper spoke clearly, but lowly. He didn't want to startle the fire type pokemon. Charmanders were notorious for ignoring people they don't like. Dipper noticed that Charmander edged away from the man, getting close to him.

"Stupid Pokemon, useless the lot of them. I told you, Use Ember!" The man was now towering over them, Dipper didn't like how Charmander flinched.

"Tyrone, Use Tackle!" Dipper commanded. The man was on his back before he could yell in protest.

"Team Fabulous, Use Bite!" Mabel's voice was louder then it had to be, but it did the trick. The man was out for the count. Dipper didn't want to think about it.

He went to examine the cages, and noticed whole families of Pokemon within. Each cowered away. Dipper closed his eyes for a second. He didn't like this, he didn't like it at all.

"Help me get them out." Dipper motioned for his sister to help. He was surprised when Tyrone and Charmander also went to the cages to try and pry them open.

They'd get these Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Center and hope they were all okay.

* * *

 **I don't know guys. I just, don't know.**

 **What should I name Charmander and Bulbasaur? I was thinking maybe Norman for Bulbasaur, because Mabel named him, but I'm not sure for any others. Leave a Review?**

 **Mars**


End file.
